Sacrifice
by DamonElenaendgame
Summary: Takes place after 4x15. Elena has flipped her switch and is on a downward spiral. Damon is always there to catch her when she falls, but when Elena does something indescribable will Damon finally give up? What lengths will Damon go through to bring Elena back from the edge?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW. Sadly I do not own the characters, if I did Ian Somerhalder would be shirtless 99.99% of the time...who the hell am I kidding he would be shirtless 100% of the time ;)**

**Hello fellow fanfiction...people? This is my first fanfiction story, so please be nice. After watching 4x15 I just got an inspiration to write and bam here we are. When I sat down to write this I really didn't know where it was going to go, but then I came up with this as and end result. Obviously I wanted to kind of stick to the spoiler for 4x16, but soon it will become a story of it's own. So enough talking and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Damon**

Damn, this was a bad idea. Why in God's name did I ever think that making Elena turn off her emotions was a good plan. I dispel that thought immediately because obviously if I didn't do that then she would more than likely become suicidal. I mean come on every single one of her family members are dead: Her mom, dad, biological mom, John, Jenna...Rick and now Jeremy. All of them are dead.

This was the best option for her. She was absolutely destroyed and making her turn her feelings off seemed a lot better than making her forget her brother was dead. I mean what would that be like, her wondering where Jeremy is, when is he coming home. It would be too hard to keep up and just cruel to do. So I went with the only other option.

In hindsight I should have realized how this was - although the only option - not the best way of doing things. I never thought I would actually say this, but Elena has become someone I never wanted her to be. Hell someone she never could've been.

Katherine 2.0.

"Damon we have to do something, she can't stay like this." I'm snapped out of my musings and look up at my brother who is pacing a hole in the floor. "She is a completely different person Damon!"

"You don't think I don't know that!" I spit out at him, angry that he's looking at me with accusation in his judgy little eyes. "If I didn't do this then she would have been suicidal Stefan! Every single family member she had is dead. Jeremy was the last tether she had to her humanity and now he's also _dead_."

"Well we have to do something Damon! She's numb to everything that makes her who she is." He stands a foot away from me, giving me his best "if looks could kill" glare.

"Yeah, fine we'll show her a good time" I say suddenly. Yeah that could work, show her that not everything is doom and gloom and maybe, just maybe we can keep her in line until we figure out how to do damage control.

"You really think that's going work?" He asks, looking a little taken aback by this change in perspective. It's a possibility that this could work and I could have _my_ Elena back.

"There's only one way to find out" I say.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to end in disaster?" Caroline voices from her place on the couch. I turn my body away from the room and make my way out of the parlor. I chance a glance back at her, taking in her pink robe and purple white fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Cause it probably is" and with that said I make my way upstairs.

I walk into my room and start to unbutton my shirt. I need a nice hot shower, better yet a nice hot bath. "So that's just it? We show her a good time and just hope she doesn't go all homicidal vampire on us?" Caroline and Stefan barge in right after me. I roll my eyes at Caroline who's fuming at me.

"Damon this isn't right there has to be another way" Stefan pleas. He and Caroline are standing shoulder to shoulder, ganging up on me. I cross my arms over my chest, starting to lose my temper.

"What other option is there Blondie? Huh if you have one please do tell because I would love nothing more than for Elena to _not _be some heartless shell of a girl she used to be!" I yell.

I take a deep breath to get myself back under control. "Look this is the only way we can do this with the least amount of damage until we find some way to-" A loud cough interrupts me before I could finish my sentence.

My eyes widen unconsciously as I stare at Elena who is standing in the middle of my room, stark naked. She must have slipped into my shower when Stefan, Caroline and I were downstairs. How the hell did we not notice she was here? My bathroom is wide open to the bedroom. Were we that focused in our conversation that we didn't notice Elena was in the room?

I look into her eye, searching for something. Hoping that maybe, despite me telling her to turn it off that maybe she still has a tiny spark of humanity left in her. All I see is cold, empty eyes staring back at me. I dart a quick glance over at Stefan to see him ogling her breasts and immediately feel a growl bubble up inside my chest.

Despite the fact that logically I know that Elena's feelings may not even be real and that Stefan has already seen it all before, but all I can feel is an overwhelming urge to gouge his eyes out for staring at _my _Elena.

"Elena!" Caroline sequels, turning her head away from her best friend.

I let out a small growl as I smell a hint of arousal come from Stefan. "You should put a towel on or better yet maybe some clothes." I hiss, elbowing Stefan in the side. He looks up at me without a hint of remorse for technically eye fucking my _naked _girlfriend.

"What? It's nothing you guys haven't seen before." She says in a cold detached voice, her eyes roaming between Stefan and me. Stefan glances over at me, raising his eyebrows. I stomp on the urge to rip his smug little head off as I walk over to her and drag her back towards the bathroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask, trying not to let the emptiness in her eyes get to me. "What Damon? I'm just trying to have a good time. Isn't that what you wanted? She asks sarcastically trailing a finger down my pecks and towards my abdomen.

I can't help but shiver in delight as she licks her lips, her hands making their way towards my belt buckle. "I missed you in the shower." She whispers into my ear, her tongue darting out to trace the shell of my ear.

I grab her hand as it goes to cup my jean clad erection, painfully aware of her state of undress. "Elena stop, I'm not doing this with you." She ignores my demand, trailing fiery kisses down my neck. When she gets to my pulse point, she takes a playful nip. I hiss as her teeth break skin. I feel her lips stretch into a grin as her tongue darts out and licks at the bead of crimson liquid.

"Don't worry Damon, I don't have time for a quickie...but I do have time for this." She says, her warm breath fanning over my wet neck.

Before I realize what's happening, my back is slammed into the sink counter and her canines are slicing into my neck like its butter. A guttural growl comes from her mouth as she pins me, her tiny body holding me captive.

"Whoa Elena stop." I rasp out, running my hand soothingly down her hair. The last thing I need is for her to get defensive and tear at my neck. "Elena sweetheart, you have to stop." Nothing I say seems to be stopping her. She's too lost in the feed to recognize me. I go to push her off, but her hands shoot out and grip mine in a vice, pinning them to the counter.

I feel the blood loss start to take a hit to my system. I feel a little foggy and my muscles seem to slowly relax. I close my eyes, trying to think clearly, but the fog is making it hard. I feel relief when her teeth slowly retract from my neck. "This is just what I need to get me through the school day." She whispers, licking her lips sensually.

I open my eyes back up and am captivated by the sight of Elena's red eyes, along with veins crawling along beneath her eyes. Slowly the crimson blood in her eyes start to fade and the bluish, purple veins start to slowly disappear.

"Okay." She says, straightening her back up and straightening her shoulders. I slowly get my bearings and use the counter as support to raise my body into an upright position. "Now that I've had my breakfast, I should be getting ready for school." She gives me a little pat on my cheek and saunters out of the bathroom. I feel my legs begin to wobble and suddenly give out from lack of blood. I crash to the floor, looking up as Stefan and Caroline appear in the archway.

**Elena **

I lick my blood stained lips as I walk back into the bedroom, leaving the two to deal with Damon. I walk over to the dresser and pull out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black tank top. I saunter over to the closet and tug on a leather jacket before I make my way out of the room. "Come on Care we're going to be late for school." I shout over my shoulder walking out of the room.

"Don't want to be late for cheer practice." I smirk as I count down in my head.

3.

2.

1.

"What!" I hear a screech come from behind me as I pick up my bag on the chair in the hallway. "Oh didn't I tell you? I'm re-joining cheerleading, go team!" I fake shout as I do a fist pump in the air.

"Elena that's great! I can't believe it, we might actually win this year." I turn around to see a flash of blonde curls before she's standing right in front of me. Unexpectedly she wraps her arms around me in a tight bear hug. "Oh gosh, the championship is today! That means we have to get to school and teach you the moves! How the hell are you going to learn all the moves by six o'clock?" She rushes on without taking a breath.

"Relax Care, I'm a vampire remember? I can learn all the moves the first time you show me." I watch her body relax as she takes a deep breath. "Oh thank God, you were one of our best cheerleaders, now we actually have a chance at getting gold this year!"

"Yes, yes I'm awesome now that we've established that can we get our asses in gear and head to school. I want to get a taste of the competition." I smile internally at my little joke. Ha a _taste _of the competition. It doesn't seem as if Caroline has caught onto what I said because she's just bobbing her head up and down like a bobble head doll.

With the incident upstairs all but forgotten, we make our way to the front door.

"Uh Care?"

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Um I'm just wondering if you were planning on going to school in your robe or if you have a stash of clothes in your car?" Her cheeks turn bright red as she glances down at her appearance. "Oh um yeah I should probably go get changed, I have some spare clothes in the guest bedroom." She says quickly before rushing back upstairs.

I shake my head and make my way to the parlour, grabbing a tumbler and filling it with bourbon. I chug it all down in one go, reveling in the soothing burn it leaves as it trails down my throat.

Yup this stuff definitely gets easier to drink once you're a vampire.

I look up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs and tense. Almost immediately I feel something tug at my heart when Damon's battered body comes slinking down the stairs.

He pauses when he catches sight of me. Our eyes lock and instantly I can see a deep sadness within his piercing azure coloured eyes. Again I feel the tug deep inside me, but I squash it down with my high heel shoe.

I trail my eyes down to his neck where there is left over blood beginning to dry. I feel the hunger start to rise up in me, but I do my best to quell it. He must have seen my expression because his eyes became intense in the space of a second.

"What? Do you want another taste? Do you have the urge to drain me of every last bit of blood in my body?" He demands, unfreezing from his spot. He storms down the stairs and makes his way over to me.

"Is that what you want?" He once again demands.

"Yes it is." I confidently say back. If he wants to play this game then fine, I'll play.

"Then do it." He whispers, standing a hair's-breadth away from me. Well he quickly threw me off my game and hell we barely started. The words transport me back when I said those exact same words, granted this time and that time is an entirely different circumstance.

I should do it. I should drain him of every last bit of blood for questioning if I can do it or not. I don't give a crap about him, I don't give a crap about Stefan, I don't give a crap about Caroline, Matt or Bonnie...I don't give a crap about anything.

I should just do it. I should just take everything from him until there is nothing left he can give.

"Do it Elena. If you truly don't give a rat's ass about me then do it." I clench my jaw in anger. I will my body to just take that final step and sink my teeth back into that soft skin of his neck and drink until I'm sated.

"Okay I'm ready!" Caroline's chirpy voice comes from behind Damon. I look over his shoulder to see her eyes widen comically at our position. I look back at Damon, his eyes staring intently at me. "Let's get one thing clear, I don't care about you, I don't care about anything. So you better keep that in mind the next time you offer yourself up as a buffet, cause next time Caroline might not be here to stop me." I glare into his eyes, standing there for a second so he can get the full affect of my words before I pull away.

I bump his shoulder hard as I walk by, my frustration skyrocketing as I hear his faint chuckle.

"Have fun at school Lena" He says.

I clench my fists in anger. I should have just ended him right there. I should have just taken his invitation and ripped into his jugular like I wanted too.

I would have if Caroline didn't appear.

_No you wouldn't have._

I slam the door forcefully at that thought.

Yes I would've and next time he provokes me I will.

I don't care about him. I don't. I have no emotion, that's what happens when you turn it off. All your emotions are gone, none left to feel for anything or anyone.

I would've killed him.

With that thought I shake the confrontation from my mind, now focusing on the one thing fighting to take over my body.

Hunger.

**A/N: So did you guys like it? It took me awhile to get it all down, I hope I didn't waste your time with this story. It would be wonderful if you left a review telling me if you like it...or hate it, just don't be too harsh okay?**

**Tara 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW. **

**Hello everyone! I just want to thank you for the encouragement to continue writing this story. I like writing an emotionless Elena...it's fun. Anyway I want to acknowledge some of your reviews. **

**diehardromantic: It's cool that even thought you don't like first person stories, you like mine. I hope I continue to do whatever it is I did right and not make you regret reading this :) **

**DnESnMJnL: I hope this was fast enough for you :D**

**dizzy lizzie: Well thank you sweetie, I'm glad you love it! And yes I am continuing this...well obviously ;P**

**Damon'sHumanity: Well...again as I said ^ this is obviously not a one shot :) I always planned on making it into a full-fledged story so I hope you enjoy! **

**booklover457: Muahahaha (== yeah that sounded stupid) you will just have to wait and see...I am not giving anything away.**

**Also to all you guest reviewers, thank-you! Your reviews mean a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

**Elena**

Once we're in the car, I feel myself start to relax. Caroline immediately stars firing off questions, but I don't hear any of them. Eventually she must have realized that I don't want to talk because the car is now silent except for the silent hum of the car motor.

I watch as the scenery slowly passes by: Little children waiting for the bus in the driveway, parent sitting on the porch watching them with a cup of coffee. It all feels very mundane.

Suddenly the car slows down and I look up in order to see what's wrong.

I watch with a detachment as we pass by my childhood home, or what's left of it. Every single thing has been burned into nothing, leaving behind ashes and rubble. The only thing that seems to have been left standing is the fire place.

The yellow tape the police officers put up around the remains last week is still there.

When the fire happened last week Damon talked with Liz about the house. The official police report is that it was "faulty wiring" that sparked the spontaneous house fire, claiming the life of one occupant. Last night, all Caroline could talk about was funeral arrangements. Apparently even though there isn't a body to put in a casket, there still needs to be a funeral.

I had to watch Caroline pace a hole in the floor, Damon sit in his chair with a tumbler full of bourbon, and Stefan sit on the couch with his elbows on his knees, all looking as if someone shot a Panda bear.

The scene was so depressing I ditched it to go hunt. Unfortunately Damon caught me sneaking out and stopped me before I killed some trucker guy at a truck stop on the outskirts of town. God he is such a buzz kill Bob.

"Elena, are you okay sweetie?" I sigh as I'm brought back to the present. I can't help but roll my eyes at the look Caroline is giving me. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I ask, looking back out my window to see that we're parked in the school parking lot.

"Because we just passed your childhood house that you burned down to the ground-" she stops whatever she was going to say and places her hand on my arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"-with your brother in it." She says quietly, her voice not rising about a whisper. I open the door, shaking her hand off my arm and stepping out of the car. "I already told you yesterday Caroline." I say, waiting for her eyes to catch mine.

"I. Don't. Care. Yeah it's tragic, but it's done and over with. You all need to move on. I have." And with that said I slam the door and make my way towards the school. Before I can reach the doorway she has a hold of my wrist.

"Elena he was your brother! You can't just act like his death is nothing."

"I know Caroline! I know he is...was my brother and I know that I should be devastated! I know okay, but I'm just not. I realize that I should be paralyzed with pain, but I'm not. I don't feel anything and I like it!" She looks at me with a sympathetic gaze. I clench my jaw and rip her hand off of my wrist.

"I don't care anymore Caroline and I think it would be better if you all just lay off me and realize that I'm not going to break down. I'm fine, so just stop with the "are you fine?" bullshit and let's go have some fun." With that said I make my way into the school.

* * *

"So that's the competition huh?" I ask, looking at our schools rival cheerleading team practicing in their scantily clad outfits. Their uniforms - if you can call it that - are the opposite colour of ours. Theirs are cobalt blue while ours are crimson red.

Kind of ironic, but I like it.

I cross my arms over my chest and scrutinize them, looking for any faults in their routines.

Damn. They're pretty good.

I guess I could eat one of them...that would throw them off their game. Can't compete if one of them is dead right?

"Yeah, pretty good huh?" I look at Caroline, who is also watching them. I can't help but think that they jump around like beached whales, stuck on dry land and trying to get back to the sea.

"Eh we can take them" I say.

Narrowing my eyes I watch as two guys throw a blonde girl up in the air. "Well at least we have all day to practice and get our routine down packed. Don't you just love how our Principalallows us to skip class for this? If she didn't like cheerleading we might actually be screwed for this." Caroline rambles, I'm too busy watching the blonde bimbo - who seems to be the captain - balance herself at a top of the pyramid.

"Okay guys that was great, now why don't we take a break and let the-" the captain pauses and throws a look over her shoulder, scrutinizing us. "-wannabes have a go at it. We could use a good laugh before we go back to work." Her nasally voice carries from across the room. If I could, I would feel sympathy for the other cheerleaders having to listen to her bleached ass.

"Okay girls let's show them how it's done." Caroline says enthusiastically. I nod my head, time to show these bitches how it's done.

* * *

I look around at the bleachers which are starting to fill up with people. The competition is in a half an hour and Rebekah isn't here yet. I turn back around and look at a fuming Caroline, talking on her phone with Stefan.

"I don't care if she's miles outside Mystic Falls Stefan! Tell her to ditch her car and run her skinny ass over here! I'm not going to lose this competition because of her incompetent ass!" With that she hangs up the phone and turns to the rest of us.

"Okay, everything is okay. Rebekah will be here. Ashley, calm down! We don't need you blowing chunks all over the floor. Someone please calm her down!" I slowly take a couple steps back as Caroline goes into full freak out mode.

I turn around and make my way out of the gym doors. When I'm a safe distance down the hall I lean back against a wall and close my eyes. The hunger is overwhelming.

Although there are plenty of warm bodies in the gym to sate this craving, I don't want to out myself to the council. The last thing I want is a bounty on my head and having to look over my shoul-

I snap my head to the side when a heavenly aroma hits my nose. I can feel the veins crawl beneath my eyes as the telltale smell of blood hits my senses.

Slowly I make my way down the hall, my enhanced sense driving me towards the heavenly elixir that is sure to offer me sweet satisfaction. I turn another corner and stop outside the men's bathroom. I cock my head, listening to the sounds around me.

Knowing that there is only one person in the bathroom and that is definitely where the smell is coming from, I quickly make my way inside. My eyes zero in on the crimson liquid slowly making its way down the boy's leg.

"Wow um this is the men's room." The guy says looking around the empty bathroom. I nod my head absentmindedly as I slowly make my way over to the boy, watching in fascination as the blood oozes out of the wound. Even though it's a scrape I can still see with my enhanced senses the blood pushing itself out of the cut.

"Um this is the men's room right? I...uh I'm from another uh..." I get down on my knees, his voice lost to me in my bloodlust.

"Wha...what are you doing?" He asks.

"Shut up." I say, too preoccupied to care about his annoying questions. I grip the side of his legs, bringing my mouth closer to my life force. I dart my tongue out to finally taste the liquid. I moan in pleasure, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as the sweet nectar hits my deprived lips.

Oh God I can't remember the last time I've had fresh blood. I trail my tongue up his leg, lapping up the trail of blood. I feel his hand grip my hair as my mouth slowly makes its way to his thigh. When I get to the wound at his thigh, I lick at it like a kitten with milk.

I stand up abruptly and push him against the wall, his eyes going wide before I sink my extended canines into his tender neck. Every nerve ending in my body is on fire, the thrill of finally drinking straight from the source making my body quiver in delight.

I rub my body along his, groaning as his prominent erection rubs against my underwear clad heat. I've never been happier wearing a skirt.

"What's your name handsome?" I hear a vague voice say from somewhere, or nowhere at all. I clench my jaw down harder, lapping up the blood as the flow becomes quicker.

"Damon what's yours sweet cheeks?" I snap my head up, wiping the blood off of my mouth with my arm.

"Brittany." A girl giggles. I narrow my eyes as the voice sounds vaguely familiar. I look back at the boy who now has his hand to his neck, looking at me with dazed eyes. "What are you?" He whispers.

"You will not remember this; you will wipe the blood off of your leg and neck and then go back to the gym." I say, looking into his eyes, using my compulsion on him. He nods his head up and down robotically. I quickly bite into my wrist and shove it into his mouth, bouncing my leg. It seems like it's taking forever for him to swallow the damn blood.

I look at his neck and see the skin slowly begin to knit itself back together.

With that done I make my way out of the bathroom and follow the annoying giggles.

"Yeah I'm only here for the completion, but if you want to hang out later I'm free." The girl _Brittany_ says, trying to sound seductive when in actuality she sounds nauseating. As I get closer I know for certain whom I'm going to see with Damon.

"Uh look Brittany, that sounds _temping_...but I'm busy today."

"Well how about I give you my number and you can just text me if you're ever looking for a good time okay?"

"Look Brittany you're a gorgeous girl, but I'm with someone." Damon says.

"Well still here take my number and if you're ever in need of a break you can call me." She says.

Wow can someone be any more desperate? I grit my teeth together as I glance around the corner to see her try to stick a paper into Damon's front jean pocket. He rolls his eyes and grabs her wrist, pushing it and the paper away from his body.

"Look _Brittany _I'm not interested." He hisses and with that I watch as he makes a swift exit through the doors and into the gymnasium.

I avert my eyes back to her, watching as she looks after Damon shell-shocked. "Well fine then asshole" She says while huffing. She turns her back to me and walks down the hall and out the school doors.

I discreetly make my way out of the school, following her fake perfume all the way to the school parking lot. I watch her from behind a S.U.V as she makes her way onto her school bus. I lick my lips in anticipation, my gums aching to sink into her - unappealing - neck.

I try not to laugh as she grumbles about Damon rejecting her.

"Probably sucks in bed anyway." More like an animal in bed.

"He's probably gay." Ha Damon Salvatore gay? Not.

"Bet he has a small dick." Nope, he's definitely well endowed in that department.

I make my way silently onto the bus, using my abilities to sneak up behind her as she looks for something on the seats. She stands up from her crouching position and shakes her head "Where the hell did she put-" She cuts off, probably feeling my breath on the back of her neck.

"-Who the hell are you?" She asks, whirling around to stand face to face with me. I cock my head to the side and give her a blank stare. I hear her heartbeat spike and fear enter her greenish brown eyes that look like diarrhea.

"I'm your worst nightmare" I say. She takes a step back and opens her mouth, probably ready to scream bloody murder.

"Don't scream" I compel. With that my left hand grabs onto the back of her neck and my right hand tugs on her shoulder. I bring my head back like a viper and strike, effectively piercing my fangs into her neck.

**A/N: So did you guys like it? I'm trying to stick with the promo, but soon it will deviate away and into it's own story. Please drop off a review, they inspire me and it really means a lot to know what you all think.**

**Tara xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW. **

**Hello everyone. Sorry this wasn't put up yesterday, but I didn't know if I wanted to write it from Elena's P.O.V or Damon's. Anyways I finished so here it is. I'm surprised a lot of people like this. I never truly thought anyone would be interested, but it's nice to know that there are people out there genuinely enjoying this fic. I want to thank-you all truly for favoriting/following this story and also for those of you who have taken the time to leave a review, it means a lot.**

**Warning: **

**This chapter contains a small lemon...Not sex, but a lemon. It's my first one so hopefully I didn't horribly mess it up. I don't think I'm the best at writing lemons :S**

* * *

**Damon**

I clench my jaw in anger, trying not to destroy my phone in the process. "Look Judgy, this little disappearing act is not okay! I swear to God if I find out you're working with Professor shady pants to help Silas raise all the supernatural beings from the other side, I will personally kick your skinny _idiotic _ass. Got that?" I click end on my phone and shove it into my jacket pocket.

Ugh! I'm absolutely livid right now. It's not enough that I have to deal with no humanity Elena, but now I have to deal with a possible witch who might possibly be having a psychotic break. I grit my teeth as I slam open the doors to Mystic Falls High. If anyone will now where Bennett is, it will be Caroline.

Well at least I hope.

Cause if my suspicions are true and Bonnie is working with Silas to bring back _every _supernatural being, then we are going to have to get the Scooby gang together for this possible cluster fuck.

Hell we might even have to include Klaus because who better to help then someone who probably has thousands of people on the other side seeking revenge for their deaths at his hand?

I freeze in my spot when a small body collides with mine. I take a step back to steady the person, ready to bite their head off for not watching where they were going. "What's your name handsome?" The petite blonde asks, giving me a seductive smile. I raise my eyebrow as she bats her eyelashes at me.

I can't help the smirk that automatically tugs at my lip.

"Damon, what's yours sweet cheeks?" I can't help but indulge a little. I just love the effect I have on women. I watch as a blush tints her cheeks red as she looks up at me through her fake eyelashes.

"_Brittany" _She giggles girlishly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I wonder if I have time for a quick snack, she smells delicious. "Captain of the cheerleading team" She continues. I nod my head absentmindedly, not really giving a shit.

I look at my watch and go to move around her, needing to talk to Caroline before the competition starts. The girl steps back into my way before I can make a move around her. "So what brings you here _Damon_" she lowers her voice, so it comes out sort of husky while placing her hand on my chest.

"Well obviously I'm here to see cheerleaders in their sexy little numbers" I can't help but say, my mind conjuring up images of Elena in a short skirt and one of those tops that show off her toned stomach.

Now that's a sight I hope to see. "Yeah? I'm only here for the completion, but if you want to hang out later I'm free." Brittany says. Shit she thought I meant her, this is not good. I widen my eyes as her hand trails down my chest. I completely forgot it was there.

I grab her wrist before it can go any lower and try to do damage control. If the old Damon Salvatore could see me now he would be kicking me in the ass and maybe staking me for good measures. He would be so disgusted in me, denying a gorgeous girl for some other girl that might not even love me.

Granted Elena isn't just some other girl.

"Uh look Brittany, that sounds _temping_...but I'm busy today."

"Well how about I give you my number and you can just text me if you're ever looking for a good time okay?" I grit my teeth in irritation.

"Look Brittany you're a gorgeous girl, but I'm with someone."

"Well still here take my number and if you're ever in need of a break you can call me." She just doesn't know when to give up does she? Why would she put herself through this humiliation when it's blatantly obvious that I'm not interested?

I almost scoff in absolute bewilderment when she tries to shove her phone number into my pocket. I understand I'm irresistible, but this is a little overboard. Also what the hell? Why would she have her phone number just randomly on her already written down?

I grab her wrist before she could touch me and shove her hand back towards her body and away from mine. "Look _Brittany _I'm not interested." I hiss and push past her to make my way into the gymnasium.

I look around the crowded place, easily pinpointing Blondie's destination. I can hear her bossing people around all the way from the other end of the gym. I make my way over to her and tap her on the shoulder making her turn around in a huff, probably ready to tear apart the poor unfortunate soul who dare disrupt one of her tirades.

Luckily it's me and not some human who surely would have died, just by the death glare I'm receiving. "Have you seen Judgy lately?" I ask, cutting straight to the chase.

"No I haven't seen her in three days."

"Well that's just great! She's overcome by grief because of Jeremy's death and now she's gone incognito when Silas just so happens to offer up a solution to bring the love of her life back." Yup this is just great. It's like our life is some horrible soap opera, with a bucket full of supernatural creatures.

"Well just wait until after the competition and then I'll help you find her. She has to be in Mystic Falls and there aren't that many places to hide around– Rebekah!" I cringe as her shrilly voice pierces my eardrums. Her face is absolutely livid.

"We're going on in fifteen minutes and you didn't even get to practice!"

"Calm down Caroline, I don't need to practice and see I made it in time. There is no need to get your panties in a twist." I cross my arms over my chest, looking around the group of cheerleaders. I feel my heart drop into the pit of my stomach when I don't see, hear or sense Elena anywhere.

"Uh...Caroline, where's Elena?" I ask, scanning the gym over again in case I just overlooked her although I already know I didn't. Elena is like my flame and I'm the moth that is instinctually drawn to her.

I watch as Caroline scrunches up her eyebrows and also do a quick sweep of the place. "Huh that's weird. I swear she was here a minute ago." Oh shit, this is not good. Not good at all.

"Dammit Blondie! We all agreed that we would keep an eye on her!"

"I swear Damon she was here a minute ago."

"Um actually Caroline...I saw Elena leave like ten minutes ago." A girl with red hair speaks up from behind Caroline. I'm already making my way out of the gym by the time the girl finishes her sentence.

I make my way out of the school and whip out my phone. I dial Elena's number and tap my foot against the pavement. I rush over to my car, pulling out my car keys while balancing the phone between my shoulder and ear.

I stop my hand from unlocking the door, cocking my head. I hear a faint ringing come from somewhere to the left of me. I pull my keys out of the lock and pocket them. Taking my phone from my ear I hit end and the faint ringing stops.

I tense as my nose picks up a faint trace of blood. I follow my nose, the scent getting stronger the farther I walk. I extend my senses, trying to pinpoint exactly where the smell of blood and now small groans were coming from.

I take off running only to stop inside of a bus where Elena is feeding on the girl I was talking to a couple of minutes ago.

Brittany I think her name was.

I waste no time in rushing up behind her and ripping her off the girl who has become deathly pale. I wrap my arms around her body from behind, trying to control her vicious struggling. I try not to panic as I watch the girl drop down to the floor, unconscious.

Well hopefully she's unconscious because if she dies and down the road Elena turns her humanity back on, this is going to crush her. "Elena, stop it!" I shout, struggling myself to keep a strong enough grip on her.

Her body stops struggling and she goes limp in my arms. She turns her head to look at me, the veins under her eyes slowly disappearing along with the blood in her eyes. I slowly loosen my hold on her until finally she shrugs me off, giving me a death glare.

"What the hell Damon? Why did you stop me?"

"What do you mean what the hell? I stopped you because you were going to kill her!" I shout, squeezing my way through the small space in order to get to the girl behind her. I kneel down and cradle her head on my forearm. I coax her mouth open and bite into my wrist, holding it above her mouth.

Slowly the blood drops into her mouth, her body unwillingly swallowing the foreign liquid. I watch the wound on her neck heal, finally taking my wrist away from her. She opens her eyes and they widen into saucers.

"You are not going to remember anything that transpired until before you got on the bus. You will finish what you were doing and head back into the gym."

"I will not remember." She whispers.

I nod my head and get up quickly, grabbing a hold of Elena's hand and run out of there. When we are at the woods near the school, I stop and drop her hand.

"God, why can't you just have a little fun? Loosen up Damon, what happened to the "I don't care about human life" Damon?"

"He fell in love with one."

"Wow Damon that was really cheesy." She says, folding her arms over her chest while leaning back against a tree.

"Elena look I get that you think you're all that and a slice of bread now that you have no emotions, but you can't just kill people! Think about how you'll feel when you flip the switch back on."

"Why would I ever flip the switch back on? I do love this no emotions business. I feel free! Who would ever want to deal with those pesky feelings? You were right Damon, they only weaken us." She says, sauntering closer to me. I take a step back, hating the cold detachment in her gaze.

"Turn it off with me Damon; we can have so much fun together. The world is at our finger tips."

"No Elena, I can't. I won't."

She continues to walk towards me as I take steps away from her. She follows me until my back bumps up against a tree. "Come on Damon be free with me. We can enjoy the hunt together, the rapture of the kill-" She lifts her hand to my chest, her fingers trailing down my abdomen.

"-Wild. Sex." She leans up and whispers, nipping at the shell of my ear. "No inhibitions, no strings, just fun." With that her she plants her lips onto mine. My entire body freezes up at the unexpected action. Her hands trail up to my shirt collar, gripping onto it in order to pull me closer.

I try to resist. I push on her shoulder, her lips detaching from mine. She lets out a feral growl as she forcefully pushes me back into the tree, her lips reattaching to mine once again. Her hands tug forcefully on my button up top, ripping it down the middle.

Her hands seek my chest, her nails raking down my pecks making me hiss in pain and pleasure. She detaches our lips in order to kiss my neck. I try to find reason for why this is a bad idea, but all I can feel is her hands and mouth on me.

My hand unconsciously finds its way to her thigh, trailing over the exposed skin. I hiss in pain as she nips neck, but immediately after her tongue is there to sooth it. The feel of her tongue on my skin is the last thing to snap my restraint.

I swiftly switch our positions, pinning her to the tree instead. She groans at the impact, but recovers quickly and pulls my lips back to hers.

I cup her ass and lift her up, her legs automatically wrap around my waist. She traces her tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I grant her all too willingly and immediately start the fight for dominance.

Her skirt was pushed up her hips, allowing me the perfect view of her underwear clad heat. I debate ripping them off, but grudgingly push that thought away remembering that she needs them for later.

I savour the touch of her smooth olive toned thighs as I slowly trail my hands closer to my goal. Her impatience must have gotten the best of her because she takes her hands off my shoulders and unbuttons my jean, pulling the zipper down.

Before she can reach to grab what she obviously wants, I take my hands off of her thigh and pin her hands to the tree.

"Patience, Lena." She grumbles in irritation, but complies. I place my hand back on her thigh and this time I grant her small wish to hurry things along and pull down her red lace panties. I smirk at her already dripping core. I haven't even really touched her and she's already ready for me.

I tentatively bring my finger to her heat, barely touching her.

"Damon." She growl in anger thrusting her hips forward in an attempt to get my finger where she wants it. I smirk, my eyes trained on her throbbing center.

I slowly enter her with two fingers, holding her hips down with my other hand in order to stop her from thrusting. I rub my thumb in small, slow circles over her clit. She moans in pleasure, her head falling back against the tree.

At that I begin to go faster, moving my fingers in and out of her heat while continuing to slowly rub her clit with my thumb. I move my head to her neck, placing sloppy open mouth kisses along her pounding pulse point.

I add another finger, her juices allowing my fingers to slip in and out of her easily. I put my vampire speed to use and speed up my fingers, while also increasing the speed and pressure on her swollen clit.

"Damon...Damon oh God!" She whispers, her cries building as her insides tighten around my fingers. I curl my fingers into a come-hither motion and bring my lips back to hers to cover the loud moan erupting from her mouth as I hit her G-spot.

Her body shudders as she rides out her orgasm. Her arms wrap around my neck in order to keep herself up. I begin to slow down the thrusts of my fingers until her shudders stop. I pull my fingers from her and bring them up to my mouth, licking them clean of her juices.

I look up at her face, her eyes closed in bliss while a smirk twitches at the corner of her mouth. She slowly opens her eyes, meeting mine for the first time since we started this. As soon as they do I instantly wish that I looked in them before all this.

Her eyes are still cold and calculating, no emotions shining in them after that little tryst.

"Thanks for that, but I should get going. If I'm not back before we're up in the competition then Care will kill me." I feel my stomach twist in to knots as I realize that this means nothing to her. I'm just an easy fuck, someone to scratch her itch. She would just as well have done this with some random guy.

It wasn't about me. It was about her and sex. How could I have been this stupid! I should have remembered that this is exactly how I was when I had no emotions. I should have realized that this means nothing to her...I mean nothing to her because she can't feel anything.

I finally know how all those women felt when I would fuck them for my pleasure and then leave them. I watch in a weird sense of detachment as she un-wraps her legs from around me and pulls up her panties.

She quickly rearranges her skirt and then pats my cheek.

"Think about what I said." With that said she saunters away.

I watch her until she finally disappears from my sight. A piercing pain hits my heart as I realize she doesn't love me. Hell she probably never loved me, but this...she literally doesn't love me. She has zero feelings for me except for lust.

I'm her plaything.

I feel as if someone driven a stake through my gut.

**A/N: So...how horribly did I do on the sort of lemon...I told you I suck at writing them. Please leave a review, it would be awesome to know what you thought and if I should just throw a tomato at myself for screwing up the sort of lemon. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it, as you can see this was a chapter that didn't have anything to do with a clip from the promo. I kind of deviated :) **

**Tara xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW. Trust me if all rights went to me, there would be constant DEx and just 24/7 shirtless Damon ;)**

**Hello everyone! Sorry this is late. I had an early March break and I've been on vacation, so I didn't have time to get to a computer until tonight...or well last night since it's early in the morning here. I hope you all aren't to mad about the long wait...**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I'm happy you're enjoying emotionless Elena. So this is sort of a filler chapter...There is not a lot of Delena, so I'm sorry about that. I hope you all don't get to mad :'(**

* * *

_She IS a different person. She's a vampire. We're a predatory species._

_~Damon Salvatore_

**Elena**

I smirk as the other team grumbles over the loss of the championship. I think I even saw a couple of girls cry. I look over at Caroline who's holding a humongous trophy, with a wide smile on her face.

"Party at The Salvatore boarding house, tell everyone!" Caroline screams over the ecstatic crowd gathering around us. I raise my eyebrow at this. Why am I only now hearing of this party? Everyone cheers with glee as the group of high school students file out of the gymnasium, following Caroline.

"Promise you won't eat any of the partiers?" I turn around and come face to face with Stefan. He's gazing down at me with an intense expression. I roll my eyes as the last person vacates the gym. "Oh ye of little faith" I reply folding my arms across my chest which inadvertently pushes up my cleavage.

He just gives me his _"I'm serious" _face and I can't help but to giggle. "Oh come on Stefan! I have more control than that. Also it wouldn't necessarily be a party if there were no party people now would there?" His frown doesn't let up. He continues to stare at me with those brooding forest green eyes.

"Well what about that girl you just attacked on the bus huh?

"How do you know about that?"

"Damon told me. Elena you can't just go around attacking people!"

"Oh get off your high horse Stefan. I didn't kill her, I was just hungry and decided it was better to drink from a girl on a secluded bus then attack a gym full of people." With that I make my way out of the gym, but before I reach the door I look back over my shoulder at him.

"Just because I have my humanity switch off does not mean I'm going to turn into a ripper like you." With that I stalk out of the gym, trying to not let his judgmental ass irritate me. I make my way to the front doors of the school when a flyer on the school bulletin board catches my attention.

I rip the paper off and stare at the image in front of me. Again I feel something twinge deep in my gut as a smiling Jeremy stares back at me.

_In memory of Jeremy Gilbert_

_A loving brother and friend_

**_Funeral information _**

_Date: February 12__th__ 2011_

_Place: Mystic Falls Church_

I look back to the photo. I know exactly when this picture was taken. It was at the lake house a month before our parents died, when we went for a family vacation. Mom snapped this picture when Dad taught Jeremy how to catch a fish because apparently any young man should know how to fish.

Jeremy was always too impatient to learn when he was younger, but at the age of fifteen he finally wanted to go fishing with Dad. This day he caught his very first fish. He was so ecstatic that no matter the fact that it was only a small fish, he couldn't get that big goofy smile off his face.

Mom took a picture of him with the fish and then she took this one. A hand on my shoulder snaps me out of my musings. I shrug the hand off of my shoulder and crumple the paper up in my hands. I walk over to the garbage and throw the paper in, immediately turning back around to Stefan.

"So who decided the day for the funeral because it definitely wasn't me and that paper had the date. Oh and who snooped through our family photo album to get the picture?"

"Look Elena, we couldn't procrastinate any longer. We're sorry we went behind your back, but this needed to be done. You need to morn and heal. I think the funeral will help that process. Then you can be Elena aga-" I cut him off.

"You...You're actually serious right now?" I look at him incredulously. He can't be serious. He nods his head up and down, looking at me with pity in his eyes. "You actually think that getting his funeral out of the way that I would have closure or something? That the pain would hurt any less? Hell I don't feel anything and I know how absurd that idea is Stefan! I've lost every single family member I have left and you think a stupid funeral would help me get over it?" He looks as if I physically slapped him in the face.

"Oh and news flash Stefan, my switch is flipped. I don't have emotions, so the whole morning and moving on thing...not going to work."

"Then why are you so angry about the funeral?" He asks while raising one bushy eyebrow at me.

"Well because you and Caroline are acting stupid! We don't need some big memorial! There is no body remember! There will be nothing in that casket, so I say we just move on."

"Elena-"

"Bye Stefan." I say, turning my back on him. I really don't want to listen to another word come out of his mouth. "See you at the party!" I shout, running back to the boarding house since my ride ditched me.

* * *

As I approach the boarding house, I can hear the music reverberating from the house. I smirk as I walk into the house and the smell of alcohol, sweat and arousal waft through the air and into my sensitive nose.

Yup this is the smell of a high school party.

I grab a bottle of bourbon out of some boys hand and look him in the eye. "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people" I compel him. He gives me a look of indignation. "Uh listen girl why don't you go have the cheap shit and let the men have the real alcohol, besides girls can't hold their liquor like us men." He goes to swipe the bottle back when I latch onto his wrist, glaring at him.

Damn Bonnie's Dad!

He just had to put vervain in the water supply.

"Listen boy, I can handle my liquor just fine. Now I suggest you go play before I kick you out on your ass, kapeesh?" His friends laugh beside him as he grumbles his annoyance and a few choice words that I would rather not say, and then leaves.

I take a gulp of bourbon and delight in the slow burn it makes as it travels down my throat. I take a few more gulps and make my way into the living room that has been converted into a dance floor. The alcohol slowly starts to curb the cravings, so I move out onto the floor and dance along with my fellow peers.

I let the music guide me as I gyrate my hips against the male who weaseled his way up behind me. He places his hands on my hips and we move as one to the music. I can hear his blood pumping throughout his body, and his heart hammering away inside his chest.

I can feel the guy's arousal against my ass. Instead of disgusting me, it made me horny. Suddenly my arousal spikes as I realize that I haven't had sex in weeks. I've been so horny, but I never really acted on it.

I almost did with Damon, but then I heard Caroline's voice yelling out for me and I just didn't have time for a quickie. Now all those sexless weeks seem to be catching up to me and all I can think...feel is this guy rubbing his arousal against me.

I turn around in his hold and stare up into a pair of brown eyes. The man has short blonde hair and dimples. I wrap my arms behind his neck and delight in the well his well defined muscles. I smirk up at him, getting a whiff of his heavenly scent.

"What's your name handsome?" I whisper into his ear, taking the lobe between my teeth and nibbling on it. "C-Collin" he stutters. I smile as his hands caress the exposed skin of my stomach and hips.

Gosh I love this uniform.

"Well, why don't you come with me?" I pull back and look him right in the eyes, trying out my compulsion again. I sigh in relief when the familiar glazed expression comes over his eyes. I take his hand in mine and lead him up the stairs and into the first spare room on the right.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I realize it is the room right across from Damon's, but right now it doesn't fully register on my radar. Right now all I can focus on is the blood rushing through Collin's veins and his preeminent arousal showing through his jeans.

His eyes widen in surprise as I push him down onto the bed and straddle him. He smiles up at me as his hands find their way back to my waist. I lean down and kiss his collar bone, delighting in his small shudder. I trail a path with my lips all the way up to his neck, darting my tongue out to lick his pulse point.

I lick my lips as my eyes zero in on the now bulging vein. My fangs lengthen, ready to strike. My fangs cut through his neck like butter, the blood flowing immediately into my starved mouth. I lap up the blood, getting lost in this absolute bliss.

God now I know why Damon always seduced his victims before feeding. The blood of an aroused victim tastes a hundred times better, like a taste of heaven or nirvana. It's an explosion of deliciousness!

I grind my hips down onto his arousal, trying anything to get this taste to last. My hands deftly unbutton his jeans. I attempt to pull them down, but it proves more troublesome then I thought. Begrudgingly I retract my fangs from his neck and maneuver his pants and boxers down his leg, freeing his erection from the confines.

I grip him in my hand, but before I can begin to pleasure him he pushes on my shoulder. I allow him to move me onto my back as he climbs on top of me. "Oh baby I'm going to make you scream my name." He says while gripping the hem of my skirt and pulling it down my legs. He throws it to the side and gazes down at me with hunger in his eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." He whispers and lifts my top over my head, revealing my bare breasts. "Damn you're sexy" He rasps out. His rough calloused hands grab onto my breasts, kneading them roughly.

I try to find pleasure in this action, but he just isn't doing it for me. His hands are just squeezing my breasts like some squishy toy kids play with. He's not even paying any attention to my -still flat- nipples. Damon knows how to stimulate me. He knows how to play my body like a finely tuned instrument.

With that thought I feel my arousal start to diminish. All that's beginning to be left is bloodlust. I sigh as I realize I'm definitely not getting any with this meat head. I grab his wrists and push them away from my body, so his hands aren't touching my breasts anymore.

I flip him over and without hesitation reattach my fangs to his neck. He moans as I bite down harder, once again getting lost in the taste of his blood. I don't know how much time has passed, but my heightened hearing picks up on the _thump, thump_ of his heart becoming slower and slower.

I pull away and look down at the pale man below me, his eye shut from blood loss. I quickly bite into my wrist and put it into his mouth, letting my blood slowly heal him. "You will put on your clothes and forget this happened. You won't remember me." With him freshly compelled, I put on my shirt and skirt and head back downstairs to the party.

When I reach the bottom step, I scan the room for my next meal. My eyes widen at the couple standing down the hallway in a secluded corner.

What the hell?

**Damon**

I can't believe I let Barbie have a party...again! This is not how I want to be spending my night. The music is blaring so loud it's starting to give me a headache. I watch as teenagers dry hump each other on every surface of the house.

I don't even understand why Caroline wants this party. Everything has gone to shit in this town. Jeremy is dead, Silas is on the loose, Bonnie has gone coco bananas, and Elena has her switch off. There is no logical reason to have a damn party.

"Damon there you are we need to talk." I groan at the annoying sound of my brother's voice. "What do you want Stef?" I ask sarcastically. He gives me a disapproving glare and just to make matters worse, Blondie stomps up next to him. "Yeah Damon we need to talk." She coincides.

Uh why can't they just leave me alone?

Stefan and Caroline walk shoulder to shoulder into the library where there are surprisingly no party goers. "What now?" I ask, already irritated. By the looks of it, they're going to be tag teaming against me.

"You need to use the sire bond to get Elena to turn her emotions back on." I raise my eyebrows incredulously.

"You can't be serious?"

"Damon you can't leave her like this! She's going to end up killing someone." Stefan says.

"Yeah, she's out of control. She's acting like Katherine!" Caroline shouts, glaring daggers at me. "What do you want me to do guys huh? If she turns it back on she could become suicidal!" I scream, losing my temper. I can't believe they actually think this is a good idea!

"She's stronger then that Damon! She can get through this." Stefan says confidently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you really that dense Stef? _Every single _family member of hers is dead._ Dead_, do you really think that she can get through that Stefan huh? Yes she's a strong woman, but I don't think she's that strong. I don't think anyone is that strong..." I whisper walking over to the overstuffed chair and sitting down. I put my elbows on my knees and head in my hands.

"We have to try Damon! She can't continue to be like this. If she kills someone, or does something unethical, how do you think she'll feel when she turns it back on?"

"Dammit Damon, stop being a selfish bastard and use the sire bond for good this time!" Caroline shouts her face red with anger. "What the hell are you talking about? I've never used the sire bond against her in a bad way!" I spit out, jumping to my feet and getting right into her face.

"Oh right so getting her to break up with Stefan and sleep with you against her will is not bad." I growl at her, baring my fangs at her in warning. How dare she say I forced Elena to sleep with me? I never did such a thing. I never once told her to have sex with me, or break up with Stefan. If anything I told her to forgive Stefan and to give him another chance.

"Fuck you Caroline." With that I push past her and enter back into the hallway crowded with people. I make my way to the kitchen where a locked cabinet holds my most prized liquor. I pull out the key that's attached with my car keys and unlock it, pulling out a bottle of bourbon I got in 1910.

I make my way back into the hall and stand in a corner, observing all the drunkards making fools of themselves. I take a long gulp of the bourbon and let the barely there burn travel down my throat.

"I need to talk to you." Oh are you freaking kidding me! I turn around ready to bite the person's head off when I'm stopped short by Barbie Klaus standing there with a serious expression on her face.

"Great what do you want?" I ask, looking back towards the kids not really interested in her answer. "It's about Katherine." Well I'll be damned, now I'm interested. I look back over at her, scrutinizing her -what seems to be- sincere expression.

"What about Katherine?" I ask hesitantly.

"I know where she is." I shrug because who cares where Katherine is. Yes I want to rip her heart out for killing baby Gilbert, but I'm not going to go on some stupid wild goose chase to do it. I need to be here for Elena.

"Ergo we can get the cure back."

"How do you even know she has the cure with her?"

"Because a contact told me he had seen her with it." She still looks sincere, but I still have my doubts.

"Fine, say this contact is telling the truth...where by chance is Miss Pierce?"

"New York." Okay so she's in New York...what the hell does Bex want me to do about it?

"And...?" I say.

"And we're going." She finishes confidently.

"Uh no. I am not going to New York with you."

"Yes you are." She stomp her foot.

"No I'm not. I'm not going to waste my time going to New York on a dead end lead." I go to walk away, but her hand shoots out and grabs my forearm.

"Do you want to get revenge on Katherine or what?" She hisses out through her teeth.

"Yes I do." I turn around in shock as Elena's melodic voice speaks up from behind me. She's standing there with her typical cold expression.

"Excellent! See Damon, now you have to go if you're precious Elena is coming." I clench my fists at my side in order to stop myself from ripping out my hair.

"Fine!" I growl, my immense irritation seeping out of that one word.

"Great get packing cause we are leaving tomorrow morning." With that Rebekah saunters out of the house.

Great...hours in a car with a volatile Barbie Klaus and emotionless Elena...

Yup this is going to be one ginormous clusterfuck.

Yay can't wait.

Note sarcasm.

**A/N: So I know that's probably not satisfying after the long wait you all went through, but as I said it's a filler. There is going to be a lot of drama next chapter. I mean come on Damon/Elena/Rebekah road trip... Anyway I'm sorry if a lot of you were getting angry about the whole Collin thing, but are you at least a little happy that they didn't actually have sex...? I would love to hear your thoughts, so please drop off a review if you have time. It will make my day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Okay people here is an extra long chapter. This is exactly 4,147 words without the author's note. So can I just point out that obviously nothing happened in the show that I wrote...but I'm okay with that. I think I like the way my story went better.**

**So before you get on with the story I just want to thank my Beta: jenniepennie for helping make this chapter better. There probably would have been spelling mistakes and all that other stuff that I might have messed up on. Oh and please check out her story ****My Fake Fiancé it's a really good read :)**

******Also She is correcting the other chapters, so when she's done I will post them for you all.**

* * *

_For someone who doesn't wanna be like me, you sure are good at it._

_~Damon Salvatore to Elena Gilbert_

**Damon**

Well this is going to be one hell of an experience.

Immediately after Rebekah left, so did Elena. She didn't even stick around long enough for me to say hello. She just shot off into the crowd like a bat out of hell. I scrunch my eyebrows at her weird behaviour. Yes I'm still pissed that she used me for her own pleasure and then tossed me aside like a kid who lost interest in a toy.

Yeah it down right pissed me off.

But I can't fault her for that because every time I try to, I remember that I was exactly like she is now, albeit worse. I sigh in agitation, leaning my head back on the walls wooden paneling.

Well at least she's getting her jollies off of me and not some other guy. I clench my jaw and curl my fingers into a fist just at the thought of Elena being with someone else.

Maybe I should tell her to turn it back on?

No. I won't do that to her. I told her to turn it off, not keep it off. Whenever she's ready, she can turn it back on. But what if she never turns it back on? What if she kills someone and/or does something she'll regret when her emotions are back on? Then she'll never want to turn them on and if she does she'll probably be worse than a guilty/brooding Stefan.

We just have to keep a close eye on her and make sure she stays on the straight and narrow...Well as straight and narrow a vampire can get. I look around the throngs of party people, trying to pick out Elena in the crowd.

Oh no.

Where the hell did she go?

She was over by the drink cart not even a minute ago! I push myself off the wall, making my way towards her last destination. This is not good. I smell the air, trying to depict her scent from the dozens of other bodies.

"Dammit!" I whisper, not liking not knowing where she is.

I turn just in time to see a flash of dark chocolate hair break away from the crowd. I can only see the girls back, but the stature and body looks exactly like Elena's. I make my way over to her, cursing these petty humans. If they weren't here then I could have kept a better eye on her and if not I could have just used my vamp speed to catch up to her.

I growl in irritation as I have to push the stupid little drunk teenagers out of my way. It feels as if I'm in a dream or movie where someone is trying to make it to another person, but people keep popping up in their path. Making it literally impossible to reach the person, no matter how fast you go.

"Elena!" I shout over the crowd. I watch as the girl's determined steps falter in the set course to the door. I know almost automatically that the girl is indeed Elena when she quite technically runs the rest of the way to the door, flinging it open and blurring away like her life depended on it.

I push one last person to the side and _finally_ make it outside, closing the old wooden door behind me. Without a porch light on, I'm shrouded in darkness. The only light in the dark night is coming from the billions of stars lining the sky, along with the silver half moon.

My eyes quickly adjust themselves to the poor lighting. I glance around the front yard, trying to discern in what direction she might have took off to. Where the hell would she go? Why would she just ditch the party?

Unless...

"Damon what's wrong?" The door to the house opens up and Stefan steps outside with me. I don't dignify him with an answer as I try to work out where Elena might go if she wanted to hunt because that is the only obvious reason why she would ditch the party.

She probably wants to hunt...to kill without one of us stopping her. With all those bodies bunched into the house with their warm...heavenly blood calling out as it pumps through the dozens of veins. It would drive an off the rails, non humane vampire crazy.

"Hey Damon, I'm talking to you!"

"No time to talk brother, need to find Elena."

"You lost Elena!" He shouts, grabbing a hold of my arm before I can speed off in search of her. "I didn't lose her Stefan! She's not some object! I just lost sight of her and what the hell are you mad at me for? I'm not the only one who should be watching her! Where was your ass huh?" I spit out, tired of getting blamed for every little thing that goes wrong.

"Well all this is your fault anyway! If you wouldn't have made her turn her humanity off then none of this would be happening." He crosses his arms over his chest and tries to give me his best death stare.

Not this again! How many times do I have to tell him that if I wouldn't have done that then she would have been suicidal? Elena's strong, but not strong enough to not completely crack when every last family member she had died.

"Well there is nothing I can do now, is there? It's all up to her to turn it back on and in the mean time, _I'm _going to help her not completely forsake her morals." I growl at him. I rip my hand out of his grasp. And wipe off imaginary dust from my jacket sleeve.

"If you're not going to help me then fine, go back into the house and be useless while I go find Elena before she does something she will regret." I say before speeding off into the forest.

I go to the first place that comes to mind. I don't know why I would choose this place, but it's as if I was subconsciously drawn here. I pause as the place comes into view. This place holds too many bad memories, a place of great tragedy.

Wickery Bridge.

I look over on the other side and see a car stopped in the middle of the road. Oh you have got to be kidding me. It feels like déjà vu as I watch a woman get out of her car and walk over to the front of the car. I can barely make out a figure lying in front of the car on the ground.

"Oh my God, are you okay? Do you need me to call the police?" The woman asks, making her way over to what I assume to be Elena.

"Oh this is just perfect!" Yup it's definitely Elena. She sounds gleeful which causes me to frown. I should probably go over there, stop her before she attacks the poor girl, but for some reason I can't move my feet.

I'm utterly entranced as I watch Elena shoot up to her feet and speed in front of the woman. I watch in fascination as she compels the woman to stand still and not scream. I know I should be stopping her. I know, but some sick part of me...the vampire side, the monster in me won't let me move.

I vaguely realize in the back of my mind that Elena must have changed out of her cheerleading outfit because now she's wearing just regular clothes.

I feel a sick sense of pride as I watch her hunt her prey like a true predator.

"Are you scared _Brittany?" _I watch as the girl nods her head up and down jerkily, like a bobble head doll. Brittany? Where have I heard that name before? "Do you know what I am?" Elena asks her voice chillingly calm. The girl shudders in fear, shaking her head no. I can almost smell the salty tears that are probably falling down her cheeks right now.

Elena steps closer to the girl and lowers her mouth down to her ear. "I'm a vampire." She whispers, her voice sounding threatening.

"P-pl-please do-don't hurt m-me" The girl stutters out, visibly shaking like a leaf.

"I have too, you know why? Well Brittany it's because I'm hungry." Elena moves back an inch in order for the frightened girl to see the transformation from Elena's human face, to her vampire one. The girl lets out a pathetic whimper as Elena opens her mouth and her two pointed fangs pop out into view.

The girl moves her head to the side, trying to look away from the intricate veins crawling under Elena's eyes and probably the red in her eyes along with those sharp little fangs.

I feel as if a light bulb went off in my head when the girl's side profile came into view. I suddenly realize who the terrified girl is. No wonder the name Brittany sounded so familiar. She's the girl from the bus; the one Elena attacked a couple of hours ago.

I flinch at the sound of bone breaking. My eyes zero in on what made the noise, feeling a little nauseous when I see the girl's right arm bent at an unnatural angle.

What the hell?

"That's for touching what's _mine."_ Elena hisses, her hand still attached to her broken arm. That sight is what unfreezes me. That sick glint in Elena's eyes as she grips the girls arm tighter, delighting in the soft cry of pain the girl emanates from her mouth.

"Elena!" I shout, alarmed at the torturous turn of events. I expected her to feed on the girl, maybe play with her for a bit. Not torture her. Her head whips up, her black eyes smeared with red veins bore into my eyes as I approach.

"Elena what the hell are-" before I can finish my sentence Elena turns back to Brittany and lunges at her. Her sharp fangs ripping into the girls neck in her haste to drink before I can take it away from her.

I rush over to her and pull on her shoulder. She shoves me off, her face pushing harder against the girl's neck. I can her vicious snarls as she gulps down the blood. I try to pull on her shoulder again, using a little more force this time. "Elena!" I say, trying to break through her blood haze.

She lifts her head up from the girl's neck and turns her body towards mine. Before I realize what's happening, I'm flying through the air and crashing down onto pavement. My head cracks against the black top, making me see stars of different colours for a second.

I try to get my bearings straight, my head stinging from the impact. I jump back up to my feet and rush back over to Elena who has once again attached herself to the girl's neck.

I grab for her shoulder again, pulling on it once more. She detaches herself from the girl and turns back around to face me. I brace myself for her push, but it doesn't come.

"Show a little restraint" I say to her. She looks at me with annoyance and let go of the limp girl in her arms, letting her fall to the road. She walks by me, bumping my shoulder in the process.

I bend down to the ground and look at the motionless girl. I let out a miserable sigh, as I fail to pick up a pulse point. Elena completely drained the girl of blood.

Elena killed the girl.

I look behind me and bore a hole in the retreating forms back. I'll never let her know she did this. If...when she turns her emotions back on I will tell her the girl survived and I sent her home with a little blood and freshly compelled memory.

I look up at the running car, the red lights illuminating the gruesome scene.

I get up and walk around the car and get into the front seat. I shift the car into gear and drive it onto the side of the road. With that big hunk of metal of the street, I turn it off and make my way back to the diseased girl. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, making my way over to the river that flows under Wickery Bridge.

I use my enhanced speed to run down the river bank for a couple of miles. I stop when I get a good distance into the forest. I get as close as I can to the water's edge and then dump the girl's body into the water. It's not as effective as burying the body, but it will do.

The body probably won't show up until the next town over.

I quickly make my way back to the girl's car. I jump into it and make my way to dispose of it too.

* * *

After I arrived back to the house, the party slowly dwindled down to just Stefan, Elena -who came straight back to the boarding house after leaving me- and me. I ended up just heading up to my room to sleep.

Caroline decided to go home, for the first time since last week. She decided that Elena doesn't need all three of us to baby sit her. So I left the cleaning up to Stefan and Elena, if she even finds the will to do it.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning Elena must have snuck into my bed.

I didn't realize until I woke up early this morning. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Ever since she turned off her humanity she has been sleeping in the guest room beside mine. Yes she's tried to get into my bed...for activities other than sleeping, but she never actually stayed to _sleep_.

I guess it might have been due to my constant rejecting her, but that's beside the point.

"Damon Rebekah's going to be here any minute. Are you ready? I swear you take longer than a girl." Elena says as she finishes packing her overnight bag. I roll my eyes as I step out of the shower. "You know you don't need to pack anything. We can just buy whatever we need up there." I say, grabbing a black towel from the rack and wrapping it around my waist.

"Fine whatever, just hurry the hell up."

"Calm down Lena, I'll be ready."

I hear her huff as I pick up my boxers from the bathroom floor. I throw them in the hamper beside the bathroom sink and walk out into the bedroom. I turn to my dresser, ignoring Elena lounging on the bed in a pair of skinny jeans and a skin tight dark blue tank top.

I'm still pissed off at her.

Just because I didn't say anything to her about sleeping in my bed last night, doesn't mean I'm going to easily forgive her for technically using me to scratch her itch. I confronted her about what she did with the guy I saw her dancing with last night.

She wouldn't look me in the eyes. She said she danced with plenty of guys last night.

I feel the green eyes monster make an appearance at the thought of some random guys touching her.

The only thing I don't know is if she just fed on the guys or...had sex with them. I feel bile rise up in my throat just from the thought of it. I wanted to confront her, but if I'm being honest with myself, I'm scared of the answer.

"Damon?" I shake my head, clearing it of all those morbid thoughts. I look over my shoulder to Elena. She has one eyebrow raised and a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"You've been standing there for a good five minutes, just staring into space." She says.

I turn back around to the dresser, unable to look into her eyes. "I was just thinking." I say pulling out my typical black jeans, specifically tailored for me. I drop my towel, letting it fall to the floor.

Despite being pissed off at Elena, I can't help but smirk at her barely audible intake of breath.

I slowly begin to put my jeans on, delighting in the holes burning into my back...more specifically my ass. Before I can even get the jeans past my knees, I feel a slight breeze and then my back is getting slammed into the wall beside my dresser.

"You're teasing me." Elena whispers, eying my body hungrily. Her lust for my body is clearly showing in her doe eyes. My body almost instantly responds to the smell of her arousal. I make the mistake of looking into her eyes and the sight makes me quell my own desire for her. There is no love –albeit she might have never actually loved me- shining through her big doe eyes.

That alone is enough for me to grab her hand that has wandered down in my unbuttoned jeans, cupping my hard on, and push it away from my body. "No Elena, I'm not doing this with you."

"Dammit Damon, I don't give a flying fuck about the sire bond! Just fuck me already."

"I said no Elena." I pull my pants up the rest of the way and quickly button it. I push past her and open the top drawer of my dresser, browsing for the perfect top. I pick out a navy blue button up and hastily put it on.

"Fine whatever Damon" she huffs out in anger. She stalks out of the room, making sure to slam the door on her way out. I sigh in relief.

Now that she's gone, the sexual tension in my body is slowly dissipating.

I take a second to recompose myself, before I steadily make my way downstairs. Elena is already sitting on the couch, her right leg resting overtop her left with a tumbler of bourbon in her hand.

"She should be here any minute" she says while surreptitiously avoiding my eyes. I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. I pull out two blood bags and pour the contents into two separate mugs.

I place the mugs in the microwave and wait for them to heat up. I hear Stefan's heavy footsteps pound on the stairs as he makes his way down. His footsteps tread into the parlor where they falter and stop abruptly.

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion at this action. I listen closer to see if he moves, but the only noise in the boarding house is the soft hum of the microwave. The abruptly loud beep of the timer going off on the microwave makes me jump.

I take the mugs of blood out and traipse my way back into the parlor. I slow down my steps as I spot Stefan standing at the base of the steps leading into the parlor, his eyes locked onto Elena's. They both are staring into each other's eyes.

I clear my throat, alerting them that I am now in the same room as them. They both jerk as if they were both taut wires that just snapped. Stefan moves to sit on the couch across from Elena. Elena on the other hand shoots up off the couch and vamp speeds her way in front of me.

She reaches out and grabs the mug of blood without question. I look between Stefan and Elena, confused about their reaction.

"Uh what the hell was that about?" I ask them.

"Nothing-"

"-Something happened." Elena and Stefan say at the same time. I look at Elena with a raised brow. "Well which is it?" I ask her. "Nothing Damon, don't listen to Stefan. I think he's still hung over from last night." She says, taking a big gulp from the crimson liquid in the mug.

"I didn't drink last night Elena. Damon last night w-" Stefan begins to say before the front door opens with a bang. All three of us turn our heads to the door to see who it is. Surprise, surprise it's Rebekah.

She's standing in the middle of the doorway, her hands folded over her chest. "Are you two ready or not?" She asks.

"We're ready." I say, downing the glass of blood in one go. I take Elena's empty mug and rush into the kitchen and place them in the sink. I make my way back into the room just in time to spot Elena giving Stefan a withering glare before she makes her way out of the house.

"Okay well we will see you later Stefan." Rebekah says, giving him a little wave before she too made her way outside. I look out the door to the woman standing by the car. They both look tense and ready to kill each other.

"And why can't you go to New York with them?" I ask, looking over at Stefan who is still sitting on the couch. "Because somebody has to stay here and find out what the hell is going on with Bonnie. I don't know if Rebekah told you, but Shane was dead on the Island Damon." My eyes widen. That can't be, Bonnie told me Professor Shadeypants was going to help her with bringing Jeremy back.

If Shane's dead than that means-

"That means that Silas is taking on Shane's form."

"Yup and that means I have to get in contact with Klaus. Also I have to figure out how to reach Bonnie. If Silas is in fact posing as Shane, then he can influence Bonnie to do anything in the name of bringing Jeremy back." Stefan says, rising from the sofa and making his way towards me.

"Damon! Come on!" Rebekah shouts impatiently at me. I roll my eyes and turn to leave. "Wait Damon there is something you should know about last night."

"Just tell me when I get back, I have to go. See yah Stef." I say closing the door behind me as I make my way over to Bex's car.

"I'm driving." I say holding out my right hand palm facing the sky, motioning with my fingers for her to hand them over. She narrows her eyes and I wait for her to retaliate, but to my surprise she actually hands them over.

I smirk at her, curling my fingers around the keys. "Okay let's get this show on the road." I say, making my way to the driver's seat. "Since it's my car I get the passenger seat. You can take the back seat." Rebekah says to Elena, jumping into the seat beside me.

I hear Elena growl as she climbs into the back seat, slamming the door hard for good measures. I roll my eyes at their antics. What are they, Five?

I turn on the car and pull out onto the road.

"Okay so since you get to drive, I get to pick the music." Rebekah says gleefully, plugging in her IPhone to the car's stereo system. "Uh no, since you got to sit in the passenger seat, I get to choose the music." Elena says while pulling out her IPhone.

Great I can already feel the beginning of a head ache coming on.

"Screw that, my car, my rules." Rebekah pushes Elena's hand away from her and begins scrolling through her list of songs.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

I burst out laughing at the song choice she decided to choose. Oh that is just too ironic. I see out of the corner of my eye, Rebekah glancing over at me like I'm high or something. I stop chuckling and just settle for a smirk.

I look into the rear view mirror to see Elena trying to fight a smile. She gets the irony of it. I must have called Rebekah Barbie Klaus a million times.

We settle into a comfortable silence. Well except for Bex's outdated music blaring through the speakers. I let out a sigh of relief when I see the sign on the left hand side of the road.

_You are now leaving Mystic Falls_

Huh maybe this little trip might just be more tolerable than I thought.

"Let's play twenty questions; you know to get to know each other better. We are going to be in the same car for six hours you know." Rebekah blurts out; turning slightly in her seat so her body is facing mine.

I stand corrected.

This trip is going to be torture.

**A/N: So...did you all like it? It took a long time to write. I know that none of this happened in the episode tonight, but...Oh well. So I promised you all a road trip in this chapter, but I kind of got carried away and this is the product of it. I hope you all liked it. **

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought :D**

**Tara xoxo**


End file.
